Langkah
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Yang penting ia bersama gadis itu. Jika satu hari seribu langkah, maka ia akan mendapatkan seribu kebahagiaan. / asucaga / au, fluff, drabble / complete


**Disclaimer: i own nothing but this plot**

**Warning: au, asucaga, drabble**

* * *

**_Langkah_  
**

Satu, dua, tiga, empat... ia terus menghitung langkah dalam benaknya. Hitungan ia mulai ketika gadis itu menghampirinya di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat mereka melangkah bersama. Bersisian. Ia sudah menunggu sepuluh menit untuk ini. Oh, ya bahkan ia tidak lupa untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya agar sama dengan si gadis –sejajar, kaki kanan terlebih dahulu, tidak terlalu cepat, tidak pula terlalu lambat.

Lima belas, enam belas –betapa ia menyukai keheningan ini. Hanya angin di ujung musim semi yang bersenandung di antara mereka.

Meskipun begitu hatinya sungguh berdebar-debar. Tidak seheboh dua minggu yang lalu, sih. Tapi telapak tangannya masih berkeringat karena efek perasaan senang tak karuan itu. Ia menyembunyikannya di saku celananya.

"Athrun,"

_Deg! _

"Ya?" dia hanya melirik, tapi sudut bibirnya melengkung.

Duapuluh dua, duapuluh tiga, duapuluh empat... mereka tetap berjalan bersisian. Sesekali gurauan terdengar dari mulut mereka, menghapus volume angin di ujung musim semi. Tapi tidak banyak. Paling tidak senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka.

Limapuluh enam. Mereka berhenti sejenak, karena harus melambaikan tangan kepada teman sebayanya yang kebetulan berpapasan. Tidak lama, hanya sekedar melambaikan tangan. Limapuluh tujuh, mereka berjalan kembali.

Setelah beberapa puluh langkah sembari menghitung ia mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Masih dengan degupan kencang di hatinya. Di langkah seratus dua akhirnya ia memutuskan. Butuh tiga langkah kemudian baru ia mengambil salah satu tangan gadis itu –setelah sebelumnya ia diam-diam menyeka tangannya yang berkeringat di celananya.

Wajah mereka berubah sedikit memerah, anehnya mereka malah semakin mantap dalam melangkah.

Ia tidak berhenti menghitung langkah-langkah selanjutnya. Satu langkah, satu kebahagiaan baginya. Yang penting ia bersama gadis itu. Jika satu hari seribu langkah, maka ia akan mendapatkan seribu kebahagiaan. Untuk itulah ia takkan pernah berhenti untuk berharap agar tiap hari ia bisa melangkah dengannya.

Di dalam langkahnya juga ia akan berpikir, jika ia bahagia karena hal itu, harusnya ia juga harus membuatnya bahagia. Ia akan terus berpikir di tengah kebahagiaannya. Ya, ia akan melakukan sesuatu.

Langkah ke tiga ratus...

Langkah ke lima ratus ratus satu...

Langkah ini akan terhenti dalam suatu hitungan. Namun ia tak akan mengeluh. Ia telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan jumlah yang sama dalam langkahnya bersama gadis itu.

Langkah ke-

"Cagalli," panggil Athrun.

Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Cagalli. Artinya, langkah berikutnya akan Athrun lanjutkan sendiri. Tapi hari ini ia cukup puas dengan kebahagiaan yang diperolehnya. Tautan tangan mereka lepaskan.

"Ya?" tanya gadis itu. Mata madunya terlihat bingung sekilas saat Athrun melihat sekeliling jalanan di komplek rumahnya. Seperti anak anjing yang hilang. Biasanya Athrun langsung berjalan pulang sembari melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Cagalli yang langkahnya terhenti –karena tujuannya telah sampai, maka ia akan berdiri menunggu punggung Athrun untuk menghilang di persimpangan. Kenapa kali ini berbeda, ya?

Tapi setelahnya, Cagalli melihat bahwa kelopak mata Athrun melebar sedikit –ekspresinya seperti terkejut akan sesuatu. Ia melihat sesuatu di ujung persimpangan jalan. Cagalli memperhatikannya.

"Cagalli, lihat itu!" Athrun menunjuk sesuatu di ujung persimpangan jalan di sebelah kanannya. Ia menoleh, tapi tak menemukan apapun.

"Di sana tidak ada ap –"

_Gotcha!_

Dan tiba-tiba suara Cagalli terpotong saat ia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Tergantikan suara khas Athrun yang mengatakan selamat beristirahat kepadanya dengan terburu-buru, yang kemudian ia pergi dengan begitu saja melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Langkah yang sudah tanpa Cagalli –ia takkan menghitungnya lagi.

Gadis itu mematung. Wajahnya sekarang lebih memerah dari pada saat Athrun menggandeng tangannya tadi. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan karena Athrun menciumnya. Aa, jantungnya kini tak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang sampai nanti malam.

"_Terimakasih atas langkah kebahagiannya, Cagalli!"_

* * *

**Catatan kecil:**

Sudah lama saya ga bikin asucaga. Ya, beruntung malam ini saya bisa nangkep kelinci lagi meskipun cuma kelinci kecil. Maaf ya, endingnya ngegaje. Hihi... Ah, kayaknya saya lagi bersemangat. Yuk, ramein fandom ini lagi... :D

(fanfiksi ini spesial buat: _Lenora Jime _dan _Nemui Neko-chan_ yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fanfiksi saya yang sebelumnya. Terimakasih banyak)_  
_

april.


End file.
